Regrets
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: A traumatizing event happens to Henry as Kid Danger, and now, he feels overwhelmingly guilty. Enter Ray, who knows exactly what it feels like. (Sorry, I suck at summaries. No Ray/Henry slash.)


Henry let water trickle down his tired face. He looked awful. Heavy bags lined his eyes, his face was pale, and his hair was matted with sweat, mud, and dust.

He had just come back from a mission with his boss, Captain Man, and a exhausting journey it had been. They'd had trekked up Swellview Mountain to rescue a trapped hiker. An avalanche had occurred on the mountain and the hiker's legs were pinned to the ground by a tremendously large boulder. The man suffered broken legs and a busted rib or two. Henry was also in pain, though he didn't let anyone see. His wrist had been sprained, so he'd gone to Schwoz to get it fixed.

The bathroom door opened, and Henry jumped a foot into the air. His little sister, Piper, stood at the entrance, her arms crossed and her eyes surveying Henry critically.

"Piper! Why are you here? This is _my_ bathroom!"

"Well, you don't _own_ this bathroom, do you? So, technically, I can use it," Piper countered. "Why are you here, anyway? You do realize it's one in the morning, right? And why are you so sweaty and gross?"

"None of your business!" Henry retorted hotly. His sister had no right to poke her nose into Henry's personal business.

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to show you something. Look what Captain Man and Kid Danger did just now!"

Henry had no desire to see himself and his boss for the millionth time that night. However, he had to appease his little sister. Piper could be _very_ pushy sometimes, and it was just easier to agree with her rather than argue.

Piper shoved her PearPhone into his face. Henry half-heartedly took it with his hand and watched as a camera zoomed in on himself and Ray pulling the man out from under the large rock.

"Wish you were Kid Danger, huh? You don't even have half the guts he has," Piper taunted.

Henry wanted to yell out the truth to her. If she knew who he really was, she wouldn't be talking to him like this.

"Pipes, I get it, alright? Now just leave me alone," Henry said wearily. He really didn't have any more patience. He was dead-tired and desperately needed sleep.

"Fine," she huffed, and stomped out.

Henry released a relieved breath. Hopefully, Piper wouldn't return and interrogate him further on his whereabouts.

* * *

The next day was absolutely torturous for Henry. It would have been even worse had Charlotte not helped him get through it.

Upon entering Swellview Junior High, he had been confronted by Mitch Bilsky, the resident bully of his grade level. He was terrorizing Oliver, and Henry was forced to go and assist the poor boy. It took Charlotte's intervening and a couple of teachers to calm down Mitch.

Jasper was bragging about the latest addition to his infamous bucket collection. He was raving about a new bucket store that had opened a few blocks away from Junk'n Stuff. Jasper was very fond of buckets.

The only good news was that he received an A on his Egyptian history test. He was the only one to do so, aside from Charlotte.

It was four o'clock when Henry was finally able to go home. He was welcomed soundly by his mother, who had some news which she called 'exciting' but Henry and Piper called distressing. It was the only time they were united over anything.

"Guess what? Your aunt Iggy is coming over for dinner this Saturday!"

Aunt Iggy was the younger sister of their mother. Both Piper and Henry detested her immensely. For one, she always fawned over them excessively, but in private, pointed out their every flaw.

Henry's dismay was alleviated by the fact that she was only staying for the night, and departing the next morning. Still, it was dreaded news. Even their father was apprehensive.

Henry woke Saturday morning with an uneasy feeling. Something felt off.

He completed his usual morning rituals. Brushing, getting dressed, eating breakfast.

His watch didn't beep at all, so there were no pending emergencies.

Come seven o'clock, he was mentally prepping for Aunt Iggy, and he knew his sister and father were doing the same.

At promptly eight, the doorbell sounded sharply throughout the house. His mother went to answer the door, assuming it was their anticipated guest. His father and Piper were lounging on the sofa.

There was short scream, which was cut off abruptly. Heart pounding frantically against his ribs, Henry crept to the top of the stairwell.

His mother was lying unconscious on the porch, blood trickling from a slit on her forehead. The intruder, followed by many others, were tiptoeing through the door, towards the couch, where the rest of the family was.

His mind was whirling. What on Earth was he going to do?

Piper and his dad were backing away slowly as Henry thought fast. He need to act quickly.

His first instinct was to text Ray. He could change into Captain Man and come straight here.

Then, a thought came to him. He could stall the imposters as Kid Danger until Ray arrived.

Why didn't he think of that before? He was Kid Danger, dammit.

Yes, that was what he would do. He would change into uniform, and quickly text Ray before heading down to defend Piper and his dad.

 _His gumballs._ His gumballs were stashed under his pillow. Without second thought, he sprinted towards his room, not caring whether the intruder heard him. He grabbed the tube of gumballs from under his pillow and popped one into his mouth. While undergoing the transformation, he texted Ray.

 _Henry: Emergency. My house. Stalling. Come quick._

It was short, but it would do.

Kid Danger slid smoothly down the banister. His dad was pleading with the leader, who was wielding a gleaming dagger. Piper was cowering behind him, eyes wide with terror.

"Freeze!" Kid Danger yelled.

Everyone froze. Kid Danger held his laser in his hand, ready to shoot.

"It's Kid Danger," one henchman whispered.

Kid Danger's hand trembled slightly, but his voice was fearless as he spoke. "Put down your weapons," he ordered.

The imposters just stared at him and did not heed his request. If so, they raised their weapons higher.

"And who do think you are, ordering us around like that? We're not afraid of you," the leader, a female from the sound of her voice, sneered viciously.

"I'm aware of that. I'm not scared of you either," Kid Danger replied steadily, "You're just a mean, big old bully who likes to harass innocent people."

The leader stiffened. "How dare you," she snarled, "This is how we make a living. We take people hostage, and demand a ransom. It works every time. Nothing's stopping us this time."

Kid Danger strode towards the remainder of the Hart family. "I don't think so. You have to get past me first," he challenged.

The two sides had a staredown. Finally, the leader said easily, "I think we'll be able to overpower you. If you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered. There's four of us and one of you."

"I'm afraid that's where you're mistaken," said a new voice confidently. Everyone whipped around to see Captain Man standing at the door, his impressively strong frame intimidating the intruders, "You see, he's never alone."

"Captain Man!" Piper shouted, relief evident in her voice.

Whispers were breaking out amongst the hooded men, and for the first time, the leader's voice was laced with uncertainty. "Well, well, look who it is."

"Yes, it's me. Now, I don't know who you think you are, but you need exit from here. You have no business being here. Get. Out."

"I don't think so," purred the leader silkily, boldly sidling up to Captain Man. "You see, we don't take orders from riff-raff like you. We operate on our own terms." She pulled back her hood and there was collective gasp from the Harts, including Henry.

She was stunning woman, but that wasn't the source of the Harts' shock. She had long, flowy blonde hair that reached mid-spine, and crystalline eyes. To Captain Man, beautiful women were his weakness, but to the Harts', that didn't matter. This was Henry and Piper's Aunt Iggy.

 _"Aunt Iggy?!"_ Piper gaped openly at her aunt. The aforementioned woman smiled sinisterly.

Captain Man was having a hard time processing this. The Hart family had not one, but _two_ extremely gorgeous women. And the fact that _this_ piece of scum was related to his sidekick.

Why did it have to be a woman, for God's sake? Everyone knew that women, especially pretty ones, were Captain Man's soft spot.

"Now," said Aunt Iggy evilly, "let the fun begin. _Charge!"_

Her lackeys snapped back to attention and ran like bull elephants towards the two superheroes. Kid Danger was the first to recover and react.

He lunged at one, tackling him head-on. He landed a series of blows on the attacker's body, hitting him as solidly and effectively as possible. There was no room for mistakes.

Captain Man was tangled up with two men. He dealt the one to his left a hard punch to the head, and kicked the other one in the groin. His knuckles cracked and his blood pumped with the heat of the fight.

The Harts were petrified. Aunt Iggy was advancing menacingly on them, and both Captain Man and Kid Danger were locked in their separate battles.

Piper, being the ever fiery one, bravely chucked a porcelain bowl at her head. Aunt Iggy, however, ducked easily and laughed.

"Silly girl," she chuckled, "Did you think a _bowl_ would take care of me?"

Mr. Hart finally decided that he should take initiative. After all, he _was_ the parent.

"Get away from us," he commanded intrepidly, albeit shakily.

Aunt Iggy glared at him. _"No,"_ she responded defiantly.

Mr. Hart drew himself up. This was for his wife and his children.

"Get away from us right now, you monster, or I'll have to hurt you."

For once, Piper did not comment. Aunt Iggy smiled contemptuously.

"Where's Henry?" She changed topics abruptly, but her tone didn't change.

That was a good question, Mr. Hart reflected. He hadn't seen his oldest son at all.

However, he didn't give his sister-in-law the satisfaction of not knowing.

"Why do you care?" His voice was scornful.

"Maybe because I know where he is," she said knowingly.

All hopes of his son escaping and going to get help were vanished and panic seized his brain. However, he kept a cool demeanor and held on.

Kid Danger finally broke free of his chokehold by roughly elbowing the man in the shin. The man howled, and the blonde superhero used that to his advantage. He stomped on the man's face and broke his nose. He stole the man's knife and made a deep incision in his head.

 _Take that_ , he thought to himself. For a moment, he could hear nothing but hot rage pulsing through his veins.

He turned 'round and saw his aunt approaching his paralyzed family. Piper was clinging to Mr. Hart. As he watched, his aunt lifted a dagger into the air and Henry saw red.

A roar of fury ripped through his chest and it was as if his nerves were on fire. He lunged towards Aunt Iggy, intending to harm.

 _This is for my mother,_ he thought a split second before the knife in his hand plunged downwards.

There was a scream of pain, and Henry felt nothing but satisfaction as he stabbed the knife over and over, not caring where it landed.

He only knew she was dead when Piper shook him violently.

It was ghastly, what he had done to his Aunt Iggy. Her body was mangled and blood flowed from multiple wounds.

He, Henry Hart, had killed someone, and now horror washed over him as he took in the horrified faces of his father and sister. Their faces were drained of color, and the way they looked at him was unnervingly excruciating.

* * *

The battle was over. It was an unforgettable one for everyone who was involved. By the time the police had arrived, everything was chaotic. And through it all, no one noticed Henry's silent suffering.

After everything was restored to normal, Henry's mother returned to health, that was when someone noticed Henry's silence. And it's not somebody you'd expect.

Piper usually had an argument everyday with her brother, but now she was puzzled by the absence of these arguments.

She also saw that Henry was much more silent at the dinner table, and hardly ever came out of his room anymore.

She had no idea what was troubling her brother, no clue about his raw emotions, but all she knew was that Henry was _depressed_.

Nobody, not Charlotte, not Jasper, nor his parents could coax him out of his frazzled state of mind. The real buzzkill happened when not even the pizza delivery guy could get him to come out after offering him a free pizza.

Finally, Ray Manchester decided he'd finally had had enough. Henry hadn't shown up for work for weeks, and he knew what was burdening the young teenager's mind. So, one day, he appeared out of the blue on the Harts' doorstep as Captain Man.

"Captain Man!" Piper exclaimed, opening the door to see a much-welcomed guest. Captain Man was a frequent visitor now, so it surprised nobody when he turned up unannounced at the Harts' every so often.

"Piper," Captain Man greeted her. Despite her bratty ways, Captain Man admitted that he had grown quite fond of her. "Where's your brother?"

"Who, Henry?" Piper frowned. "He's locked himself in his room, and won't come out. No one knows why."

Captain Man realized then, that he solely knew what was the cause of Henry's sudden hermit-like qualities, but he wasn't about to reveal it, not even to Piper.

"Let me go and see what I can do to help him," Captain Man declared.

Piper trailed a few feet behind him as he went upstairs to Henry's room. He knocked on Henry's door, but was not at all surprised when Henry's irritated voice drifted out, telling him to go away.

"Henry," said Captain Man firmly, "It's Captain Man."

The door flew open at once, and Henry stood at the entrance, astonished and slightly annoyed.

"Well hello, Captain Man. What an honor it is to be graced by your holy presence," Henry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Captain Man understood the message, and his face dropped into scowl. Piper, however, did not get the barbed insult and instead said proudly, "You bet he is."

Neither Henry nor Captain Man listened to her; both were locked in a battle of wills. Finally, Ray tore his gaze away and turned to Piper.

"We'd like a little privacy, please," he requested, shooting Henry a discreet look.

Piper looked slightly put out, but nonetheless went off to check her status. The superhero closed the door behind him and barred it shut, making sure that they were not heard.

"So." Henry sat on his bedsheets, wrinkled and rumpled from many days of use. "Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here. We're all worried about you, Henry. Schwoz, Charlotte, Jasper, and I. We want the old Kid Danger back."

"You mean the one I was before I killed Aunt Iggy?" Henry sighed, stretching out on his bed. "Cut to the chase, Ray, I know you came to fire me. And honestly, I don't care."

Ray blinked back his surprise. Henry had the completely wrong idea.

"Kid, I didn't come to fire you. Why on Earth do you think I would ever have that notion?"

"Because I haven't gone to work in weeks," Henry reminded him, "I've barely come out of my room for any other reason besides for meals."

"But that's no reason for me to fire you, is it? Listen, I came here because I know exactly what you're going through, okay?"

Henry looked appropriately perplexed. "How could _you,_ Captain Man, Swellview's idol, know what I am going through?"

Ray sighed heavily. "Because, Kid, killing villains is a part of being a superhero. Believe me, the first time _I_ killed somebody, I went through the same emotions you did. Before, during, and after the process. But I've learned to come to terms with it. You have to face it at some point.

Being a superhero doesn't mean you just break out in awesome fight moves, but it involves a little killing too. Trust me, it may seem appalling at first, but you can't hide from it."

Henry was speechless and quite impressed, and not very good at masking it. Ray smiled in spite of himself. He knew he'd gotten through to the boy.

"So, whadda you say? Do I have my sidekick back?" Ray asked, knowing what the answer was, but wanting to hear it.

For the first time in days, Henry grinned. "Yes, _Captain Man,_ I believe we have a deal."

Ray nearly jumped for joy. Happiness flooded over him, but he maintained a neutral expression. "Well, I believe we must inform your family, that yes, Henry the Hermit Crab has finally returned to normal. And believe or not," he added, seeing Henry's equally jubilant face, "I missed you Kid. It's nice to know that I won't have to fight crime alone."

"You're never alone," Henry quoted amusedly.

_Everyone celebrated the joyous news. Both Henry and Kid Danger had both made a spectacular entrance.

Charlotte and Jasper were both thrilled, of course. What kind of friends would they be if they weren't?

Jasper presented Henry his own bucket, which had his initials engraved on the side, which Henry gladly accepted. He'd missed his bucket-loving friend.

Henry's parents were ecstatic that their only son was "back from the dead" as Piper kindly labelled it. Piper herself was slightly disgruntled, as Henry's self-confinement meant more Wi-Fi for her. Typical Piper.

And Henry was as contented as ever. His guilt was gone, as his parents put it, Aunt Iggy was a "blemish on the noble Hart name."

Nobody condemned Kid Danger for killing the evil woman. For all they were concerned, Kid Danger was a hero and always would be.

All was well, for the time being. However, evil was growing more restless by the day, and as the city was celebrating, a villainous force with malicious intentions was rising up…

 **Phew! That was the longest oneshot ever, and boy, did it take a long time to write. This will be a multi-chapter fic, or there might be a sequel, so stay tuned.**

 **Henry Danger is an upcoming interest of mine. I absolutely** _ **love**_ **Jace Norman, and his character in Henry Danger (Henry Hart/Kid Danger).**

 **For followers of my other two active stories, "** _ **Matrimonium"**_ **and** _ **"The Awakening"**_ **I am so very sorry for the lack of updates. To be honest, I'm losing interest in both stories, and essentially, Harry Potter. I think I'll wrap up** _ **Matrimonium,**_ **since it's the closest to being finished, and I'll also take a break after posting the next chapter of** _ **The Awakening**_ **. Doesn't mean I'll be abandoning them completely, which is what I've basically done with** _ **What Possibly Could Go Wrong?**_ **.**

 **Reviews will be** _ **extremely**_ **welcomed, and I apologize once again for the inconvenience.**


End file.
